Providence-class carrier/destroyer
The 'Providence-''class carrier/destroyer' also known as the,Trade Federation Cruiser, ''Dreadnaught-''class command ship, the ''Providence-''class dreadnaught, ''Providence-''class cruiser-carrier, or the ''Providence-''class ship and commonly known as the 'Separatist Dreadnaught '''is a New Separatist Warship series of capital ship models fielded by the Confederate Navy during the Clone Wars. It was originally produced and used by the Trade Federation, hence the nickname. They later on make a comeback for the New Confederacy of Independent Systems helping Admiral Trench fight the Galactic Empire during ''The Last of the Droids era. Characteristics Weapons The Providence-''class destroyer has many weapons which makes the ship very powerful in most cases. The ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer has 40 Flak Guns, 20 on each side which makes it powerful during ship-to-ship combat with ''Victory-''class Star Destroyers or [[Imperial-I class Star Destroyer|''Imperial-I class Star Destroyers]]. The Providence-''class also has 34 Dual Laser Cannons on each side in case of firing at Imperial fighters. The ''Providence-''class also has 14 Quad turbolasers on the top of the ship. The Separatist Dreadnaught also has 102 Proton torpedo launchers that can hold up to 2,800 Proton Torpedoes and 550 Discord missiles. Along with 12 Point-defense ion cannons and 2 heavy ion cannons, the ''Providence-''class carrier has several Forward Cannons stationed under the nose of the ship. Point-defense laser cannons are stationed on the ''Providence's neck leading to the 2nd Bridge. Modular Compartments Providence-''class carrier/destroyers feature modular compartments which make the vessels very easy to modify. This makes it possible to easily upgrade the propulsion systems or weaponry of a given ship, as well as making it possible to convert the ships into starfighter carriers, or other variations. Trench's Dreadnaught is one example of a heavily modified ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer. Trade Federation Cruisers are massive, cylindrical 1,088-meter-long warships with a pointed nose that tapered towards the superstructure. Some ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyers are longer, measuring 2,177.35 meters. These ships are said to be some of the biggest in the New Separatist fleet and are capable of holding a planetary blockade almost by themselves. Control Bridges The ''Providence has 2 Control Bridges which makes it quite an impressive design for such a large ship. The 1st Control Bridge is located in the front of the ship. There are 2 models of the Providence-''class carrier's bridge. The original Bridge model contains 10 Driver Battle Droids or OOM Pilot Droids manning the ship. The 2 Droids in the front drive the ship, while the others fired its weapons and unlocked doors. It contains 1 chair for a Tactical Droid, Super Tactical Droid, or a OOM Commander Battle Droid to sit in it. Sometimes, they carry biological officers, such as Trench. The newer model of the Bridge has a crew of 17 OOM-series battle droids or B-series battle droids. It still has the chair in the middle and the Bridge is extended which makes the ''Providence-''class destroyer maneuverable than its Imperial counterparts particularly in atmospheres. The ''Providence's 2nd control bridge is much smaller than the first. It only has 6 OOM Security Battle Droids manning it and still has 1 chair for the T-series tactical droids. The 2nd Control Bridge also has point-defense laser cannons protecting the front and the back. Complement The Providence-''class carrier/destroyer has cell bays and lots of hallways so B1 Battle Droids can walk in. Inside the ''Providence's hangar, it has many Droid Fighter Clips so they can hold 120 Vulture Droids, 120 Droid Tri-Fighters and 10-30 ''Hyena-''class bombers. Under the Providence's hangar, it stores 1.4 million B1 Battle Droids, 1.5 million B2 Super Battle Droids, 160 Multi-Troop Transports, and 280 Armored Assault Tanks and other droid craft. Role As mainly a carrier/destroyer, the Providence-''class carrier/destroyer is a dreadnaught, Fighter Carrier, and a cruiser. It can also be a Command Ship to lead New Confederacy Warships to battle. The Command Ship role makes the ''Providence-''class very strong. Known ''Providences *Grievous's Providence-class carrier/destroyer *''Invisible Hand'' *''Lucid Voice'' *''Colicoid Swarm'' *IG-122's flagship *Trench's Providence-class carrier/destroyer *Gume Saam's Providence-class carrier/destroyer *''Ravager'' *''Savior'' History The Clone Wars ''The Last of the Droids'' Appearances * * * * *Star Wars: The Last of the Droids (TV series) Category:New Confederacy Warships Category:Confederacy Warships